1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a polysilane composition which is tailored so as to suppress decomposition of polysilane by light, especially UV, for increasing the life of molded products.
2. Prior Art
Polysilane now draws great attention as photo-functional material as well as a ceramic precursor. As is well known in the art, the polysilane is characterized by great absorption in the ultraviolet region, but it experiences a sudden decline of ultraviolet absorption by scission of a silicon-to-silicon bond upon exposure to ultraviolet radiation. The polysilane is regarded promising in such applications as photoresist material for semiconductor devices if this nature can be effectively utilized.
It is also known that polysilane develops electric conduction upon exposure to light or by doping it with oxidizing substances. An attempt is made to utilize polysilane as electrophotographic material.
However, use of polysilane in these applications is precluded by the above-mentioned tendency of polysilane to decompose by ultraviolet radiation, that is, because of the lack of weatherability and durability. The photolysis of polysilane must be restrained before it can be used in a variety of applications.